


Tommy’s last prison visit

by Andro_typing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supportive TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro_typing/pseuds/Andro_typing
Summary: Based off of when tommy asked him a similar question on stream. I was lowkey disappointed when Sam didn’t mention Ponk. But I guess it was in character for him to not since he’s in warden mode. So here’s what would’ve happened if Sam wasn’t so serious whilst in the prison.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	Tommy’s last prison visit

“So uh, got any women on t go Sam?” Tommy asked one of his default questions as he bounded down the cold blackstone halls after Sam. Having done this before he stopped questioning the prisons system, instead resorting to uncomfortable conversation as per usual. Sam couldn’t tell which he hated more.  
“Tommy I’d rather not talk about my love life with you right now. This is meant to be serious.”  
“So that’s a no then? Wow! I can’t believe big man Sam doesn’t have any ladies with those muscles!” Tommy teased back. There was a moment of awkward silence as Sam glared at tommy. “Actually I do have a special someone I’ll have you know. Now I’m gonna need you to stand here for the manual search.”  
“Woah woah woh hold on! What was that? So you do have someone! I knew it! Big buff prison guards like you are always... drowning in the puss ya know. pahah. So who is it?” tommy said laughing at his own ridiculous terminology. “Wouldn’t you like to know” Sam said as he removed all the trinkets and garbage from Tommy’s beige trousers, resorting to shaking him upside down.  
“Awh please tell me Sam! Now I’m really curious now!” Sam sighed. “I’ll give you a clue, he’s someone you know” sams eyes widened as he realised what he said. Did he just out himself? He prayed tommy didn’t notice  
“Wait he?”. Oh no. Sam pulled out his sword, he really didn’t need this squeaky little child to cause him trouble about this. “Wait NONONO!” Tommy squealed “ I mean that’s great! I’m sorry for assuming! It’s just ya know... women are kinda my specialty, I sometimes forget people like other things” sam put away his sword. “Thanks” he said sighing  
“thanks for what?”  
“For accepting me... I was actually kinda worried”  
“Sam..?” Tommy said tilting his head to see that Sam was crying “hey! Big man” He said softly reaching up and wiping a tear from his face “I’m proud of you. Alright?” Tommy’s change of tone relived all the tension in the room. “Tommy, you’re a good kid... even if your annoying sometimes”

Tommy smiled. “Right right” he said dismissively “so who is he then?” He said, returning to his previous pushy persona so quickly, sam nearly regretted what he said. Sam considered it for a few seconds as tommy poked and prodded him for the answer. The part of him that wanted to show off his new boyfriend gave in, “its... Ponk” He said beaming with joy. He couldn’t help but blush with pride. “I love him so much. He’s so adorable, and passionate, and positive. He... brings light into my life. Without him I would just be miserable, he makes life worth living I’m so lucky to have him” he gushed.  
“Wow you really like him huh?” Tommy said, almost jealous of such a deep relationship “He’s one of those uhh... soulmate types huh” sam chuckled “yep”. By now they had reached the prison door. Sam was pretty sure they had skipped a few stages, but his serious side had been cracked and was long gone at this point. He waved off tommy as he floated away on the moving bridge. Once the lava closed behind him the situation finally set in. He sighed shakily ‘I cant believe the first person I told was tommy of all people’ he thought as he sat down on the step. His heart was beating faster than he thought it would. ‘I knew I was scared but I didn’t know I was this scared... what if he tells anyone!’ He shook off the thought, remembering his position. He had already pushed it too far considering he was supposed to be on duty. He gathered some strength and pulled himself together, the adrenaline that had been causing him to tremble finally wearing off. That was when he heard the explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> This took an hour and a half lol I’m so slow at writing. That’s why I don’t post so much. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Ponk x Sam is my favourite ship so maybe I’ll write some fluff for it that actually includes Ponk soon.
> 
> Edit: I just realised how this is kinda out of character for Sam but I guess halfway through this I decided Sam was gonna have a shit tone of gay shame. I just like hurt/comfort ok don’t judge


End file.
